


He Is Risen!  He Is Risen Indeed!

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [44]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Breakfast, Dance Of The Seven Veils Reference, Dirty Dancing References, EASTER FLUFF, Easter, Established Relationship, Exotic Dancing Reference, Fluff and Humor, Food, Friendship, Humor, Intimate Problems, Intimate Relations References, M/M, Religious Humor, Suggestive Themes, irreverent, sacrilegious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy seems to be in a better mood than he has been for several days.  Kirk asks him about it and perhaps he shouldn't have done that, because McCoy tells him all about it.





	He Is Risen!  He Is Risen Indeed!

Kirk stood back and watched as McCoy made his breakfast selections at the replicator in the mess hall.

“Eating better today, I see,” Kirk noted as he nodded with humor at the food amassing on McCoy’s tray. “Or are you gonna try to out-eat me?”

If Kirk had expected some pointed rejoinder from McCoy, he was disappointed because McCoy turned with a tight-lipped smile and sparkling eyes which he set fondly on Kirk. “Just hungry, that’s all. In fact, I feel like I could eat Mars, or maybe something even larger!” He bounced on the balls of his feet to show what a good mood he was in.

Kirk grinned as McCoy turned back to the food choices. “Glad to hear it, Bones."

"Don’t trip in front of me, Jim, that's for damn sure,” McCoy advised as he added a couple of blueberry muffins to his plate of eggs and sausage. “You wouldn’t have a chance. It might get ugly. Everything's fair game this morning.”

“You seem to be feeling better than you have been for a couple of days,” Kirk remarked as McCoy stepped aside so Spock could get his food.

“Been off my feed,” McCoy said in agreement. “Ain’t been good at all since Friday.” He shook his head at the memory. “There was nothing good about Friday at all.”

"Well, I'm glad to hear that everything's better."

"That it is, Jim, that it is. In fact, I might say that everything's great!"

“Good, good. How about you, Mr. Spock?” Kirk asked as the three guys headed for an empty table. “Are you feeling better this morning, also?”

“Decidedly, Captain,” Spock answered with a mellow look on his face as the three sat down.

“I know that both of you guys acted like you weren’t quite yourselves lately,” Kirk noted as he rearranged the food on his plate with anticipation. “I was worried that you both might be coming down with something. Something viral, perhaps.”

Spock quickly drew his eyes back from a barely perceived glance at McCoy. If Kirk hadn’t been watching so closely, he might have missed it.

“It was nothing viral, Captain.”

That only piqued Kirk’s curiosity. “Well, you must’ve found a cure for your mutual malaise. You both seem fairly chipper this morning.”

“How can you tell with the Vulcan, Jim?” McCoy wanted to know as he smeared strawberry jam on a muffin. He wiped his face of emotion for effect. “This is Spock philosophical. This is Spock sad. This is Spock angry." He hadn't moved a facial muscle the whole while. "I tell you, Jim, he’d outperform Gary Cooper in the deadpan acting department.”

Kirk by this time was laughing out loud while Spock looked a little put out by McCoy’s performance.

But McCoy wasn’t finished. He was on a roll. He gave Kirk another blank face. “This is Spock cheerful. This is Spock worried. This is Spock melancholy.” 

Kirk guffawed again and had to retrieve eggs that had fallen off his fork.

Crew members at other tables smiled as they glanced at Kirk having such a jolly laugh. It was a good sigh if their officers were enjoying their breakfasts and each other. It would be an easier day for everyone if the officers were in a good mood, and those three certainly seemed to be this morning.

“This is Spock excited," McCoy continued. "This is Spock naughty.”

“Stop! Stop!” Kirk begged as he wiped at his watering eyes.

“Now, Leonard,” Spock said in a conspiratorial voice as he leaned toward his friends. “You have seen me excited. And you have seen me naughty. And I believe that I was showing you more emotion than what you are reporting to Jim. I know that I was certainly feeling it. And I firmly believe that I was making you feel those emotions, too. I can give you certain instances and discuss the satisfying results if you would care for me to get more specific. I know that they are among my most treasured memories. And I am certain that I made them some of yours, if your verbal communications to me were any indication at those times. And I firmly believe that they were.” He drew back with a satisfied smirk that belied any deadpan behavior that McCoy had accused him of showing.

Kirk opened his mouth and bellowed his amusement. He slapped the table and nearly fell on the floor. Tears of laughter rolled down his face. Onlookers grinned without knowing details of what had happened at the Captain’s table. Meanwhile, McCoy looked disdainful and Spock looked justified as he calmly turned his attention back to his food.

It took a few moments for Kirk and his audience at the other tables to get calmed down and back to the business of eating their food.

“Oh, oh,” Kirk said as he fought to bring himself back from all of that merriment. He occasionally wiped stray moisture from his cheeks as he fiddled with his food. As much as he loved to eat, it was going to take a few moments for him to calm down.

“One thing,” Kirk said at last. “My digestion should be good. You gentlemen certainly need to be thanked for that.”

“We really hadn’t planned on putting on a farce for your benefit,” McCoy muttered as he speared some scrambled eggs.

“Now we’ve ruined your good mood,” Kirk muttered. “Spock, what are we going to do to bring him out of his funk?”

“I assure you, Captain, that I have already done my part in that area this morning,” Spock answered without missing a beat as he buttered a corn muffin.

McCoy blushed a deep red.

Kirk decided not to pursue that avenue of discussion.

But McCoy decided otherwise.

“Tell him the truth, Vulcan! It wasn’t all you!”

“Truth be told, Captain,” Spock answered dryly, “I believe that Dr. McCoy is alluding to that Earthling maxim which states that ‘it takes two to tangle.’”

Kirk hadn’t realized that a human could blush that deep of a red. He began to worry that McCoy was having some sort of attack or fit.

“All right, I'll tell you!" McCoy sputtered. "It involved casbah music and me dancing and seven flimsy veils!"

"What?!" Kirk demanded, his eyes wide.

McCoy didn't look very amused. "You have no idea how difficult it is to get chiffon scarfs outa the wardrobe department! They can ask the damnedest questions and give you the oddest looks! And you haven't a clue about how drafty it is when you’re twirling in those see-through veils and have bells jangling like crazy on your big toes!” 

Kirk didn’t know whether to be stunned or horrified or fascinated. “Ah… Why?” he wanted to know.

“Use your imagination! I know that you’re seeing me clear enough!”

“Oh, yeah,” Kirk agreed. “No problem there.” He knew it’d be a long time before he could erase that image out of his mind. McCoy dancing. Wearing nothing but veils. And bells on his big toes. Bells that jangled merrily every time he took a step or simply shimmied his body.

“Now take your imagination a step further!" McCoy demanded. "Just why in the hell do you think that I was trying to jump-start that guy in particular?!" He jabbed a thumb toward Spock. "That particular Vulcan?!” 

Kirk knew that Spock and McCoy were a couple and had been for awhile. And that it was sometimes a rocky relationship. “Yeah, yeah, I think I understand.” Guy problems, Kirk thought to himself. Whether stress or illness or lassitude, every guy had that problem occasionally when he couldn’t, ah, perform for the mutual satisfaction with his partner. It was frustrating for both of them and was quite a problem for their intimate relationship.

McCoy decided to further explain. “Let’s just say that he couldn’t rise to the occasion.”

“I got it, Bones.”

But McCoy wasn’t finished. “He needed some prune juice for the libido.”

“That’s enough examples,” Kirk begged.

“I kept one of the veils, you know.”

“Bones….”

“That’s all I really need, when you think about it. And the music, of course.”

“Bones! Please!”

McCoy looked insulted.

“I was having trouble with the first image, the one with you performing the Dance of the Seven Veils,” Kirk explained. “And now this.”

McCoy shrugged. “Just telling you how it is. So you’ll understand.”

“Oh, I understand, all right! Quite well, in fact! No problem there! Nothing wrong with my imagination! It’s just my own libido I’m worried about now. I’ll have to live with those images all day and not be able to do anything about them!”

“Me, too, but I’ve got a solution waiting for me at the end of the day,” McCoy lisped as he looked fondly at Spock. “Meanwhile, the Vulcan gets to think about that veil and my dancing all day, too. There is some justice in the world. I had to endure a dry spell from him for a few nights, but no more. Not since I discovered Spock’s fascination for Middle Eastern culture. I certainly intend to abet that interest… any way that I can. Even to wearing that veil under my uniform while on duty and letting Spock's imagination do the rest for me.”

Spock sighed with defeat, but he looked happy, too.

“Yep, we sure went through a rough patch there for a few days," McCoy continued. "As I said, there was nothing good about Friday at all. Then this morning... well, this morning, we got different results. It was a revelation. Hallelujah! We were saved!” He glanced at Kirk who was leaning toward him and hanging onto his every word with bated breath. “He was my savior, Jim. Because he is risen. He is risen indeed!” After a moment of suspenseful silence, McCoy concluded, “And all is well in my universe once more, because he lives. And does he ever!”

Kirk blinked to bring himself back. He noticed that McCoy had resumed his hearty eating and that Spock was casting soft looks at McCoy. Both of their universes seemed to be in fine shape now.

“Stop giving me those calf eyes and eat your food!” McCoy demanded.

“I thought that you had your attention on your plate, Doctor.”

“What’s wrong?! Never heard of side vision?! I've got it, and I've got it by the ton!”

“Of course I have heard of….”

“Just because you’ve got two eyelids doesn’t mean that you’ve got the world by its ass! I’m plenty unique, too!”

“Oh, I know that, Doctor. I know that quite well.” Honey was dripping off Spock’s words.

“Save it for later, Vulcan! Then I’ll want to hear all about it!” 

“Oh, you will, Leonard,” Spock said in a flirty voice. “In fact I saved one of the veils for myself, too.”

McCoy stared at him. “You did? Why?”

“Use your imagination, Doctor. You are not the only one who can wear bells on his big toes or undulate his body while clad in skimpy attire.”

“Oh, hell, now I’m gonna have that image in my mind all day!” McCoy protested.

McCoy wasn’t the only one, Kirk thought with a pained sigh.

“I certainly hope so, Doctor,” Spock answered and gave McCoy the calf eyes he was often accused of having.

“Gentlemen, this has all been fun and relaxing,” Kirk announced as he organized the refuse of his breakfast on his plate. Then he stood. “But our shift will be starting in a few moments. I suggest that we get to it.”

“Oh, okay,” McCoy muttered as he stood, too. “I’ve got those vaccination charts to reevaluate. I’m gonna be bored outa my mind.”

“Don’t you have a staff to do that?” Kirk asked with a frown.

“Some things the C.M.O. just has to do.” He gave Kirk and Spock sharp looks. “To make certain that certain high ranking officers don’t bully their inferiors on my staff about receiving needed inoculations.”

“Now, Bones, when have Spock and I ever done that?” Kirk wheedled as they moved toward the door.

“Any chance you two can get!” McCoy snapped back with flashing eyes.

“Alright, Spock and I will report as instructed. How’s about that?” Kirk asked as Spock rolled his eyes and sucked in his breath. He wished his dear captain hadn't spoken for him. It would make it that much more difficult for Spock to duck the requirement.

“I won’t believe it until I see the whites of your eyes!” McCoy decided.

“I’ll even bring a chiffon scarf as a present for you,” Kirk promised with a smile. “I wouldn’t want you guys getting cold at night.”

“Now you’re talking!” McCoy agreed with a big smile of his own. “Spock, don’t wear yourself out today. No excuses tonight! I want you hale and hearty and ready for action!”

Spock raised one eyebrow slightly. “Do not worry, Doctor. I intend not to be too tired for that.”

Kirk laughed as he led his friends out of the mess hall. All was well in Captain Kirk’s universe, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
